La nueva guerrera y el amor verdadero
by Kari Len Birthday Lawliet
Summary: que pasara cuando una nueva scout aparece y con ella viene una persona que le cambiara la vida SXS MXY AXT ADVERTENCIA: LEMON, LENGUAJE VULGAR Y PRESENCIA DE OCSS
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! Se me ocurrio hace meses esta idea para una historia y decidi hacerla pues estoy aburrida y con tiempo de sobra pues no tengo tareas pendiente (tengo que hacerlas si quiero mi sudadera de akatsuki)

 **Bien esta historia bien sensual Xd se estará desarrollando en la temporada de stars, obviamente saldrá el sensual y lindo Seiya Kou , aquí saldrá una nueva sailor scout y espero que les guste su apariencia, esta trama sera un tanto diferente a la temporada original y espero que les guste y que dejen sus reviews con tomatazos, amenazas de muerte (¿?), propuestas de nuevos ocss, etc**

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y yo solo hago aburridas historias sin fines de lucro

Pd: perdonen el mal vocabulario y el humor sin sentido pero esa es mi forma de ser y escribir

 **Capitulo 1: Las Nuevas Enemigas y la antigua profesia…**

En el templo Hinakawa (creo que asi se llama) se encontraban todas las sailors scouts teniendo una pequeña fiesta por el rompimiento de Serena y Darien (PARTY HARD! *lanza confeti y pone música de vocaloid a todo volumen*) pues descubrieron que Darien estaba teniendo una aventura con na compañera de la universidad y Serena, para sorpresa de todos lo mando a la mierda, pues Darien tambien le había mentido sobre el supuesto futuro de ellos, pues, de alguna manera creo una puerta falsa de la cual ni Setsuna se había dado cuenta y ahora todas estaban en la party hard, cuando de repente se escucha un ruido en la parte trasera del templo y cuando van a ver ven a 3 personas y ellas eran: una chica morena clara casi amarillenta, con cabello negro, y ojos negros, era pequeña (mide 1.61) y era como una mescla de loli con oppai y ella llevaba un traje parecido al de Eternal Sailor Moon (es la imagen que eta adjuntada en la publicación de Facebook, asi será su traje y cetro) la siguiente persona era una pelirroja (kakyuu) y el ultimo era una azabache bien sensual y tierno, de unos hermosos ojos zafiros, piel blanca, y una bellísima armadura roja (imaginen una pues estuve como 2 horas pensando y nada)

Pelinegra: quien de ustedes es la princesa del milenio de plata? *pregunto tranquilamente mientras veía a todas las presentes*

Haruka: y tu quien eres?!

Pelinegra; pues yo soy…..

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! Graxie por lo reviews, yo crei que no iba a tener ni uno graxie enserio, sin mas a leer!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi, yop solo uso sus personajes en mis locas y aburridas historias**_

 **CAP 2: Y ELLA ES…**

 **Pelinegra: yo soy la princesa de Solaris, el reino del sol, mi nombre es sailor sun**

 **Serena; Sailor Sun?**

 **Sailor Sun: si yo antiguamente…**

 **FLASH BACK BIEN SENSUAL**

 **En un gran jardín se podían apreciar a 2 niñas a una rubia y a una pelinegra, ellas eran las princesas de la luna y del sol respectivamente, ellas eran grandes amigas desde que nacieron y eran inseparables, la princesa del sol tenia 4 guardianas que eran: Sailor Fighter, Sailor Maiker, Sailor Healer y a la princesa de las estrellas llamada Kakyuu, los reinos de Solaris y el milenio de plata tenían un tratado de paz, pues, el sol le brindaba su luz a la luna, en este caso la princesa Kato (si asi se llamara Sailor sun) le brindaba su poder a la princesa Serenity, por esa razón los reyes de ambos reinos decidieron que permanecieran unidas surante su infancia y a los 13 años fueron separadas para que tomaran sus puestos como princesas y ayudaran a su pueblo, 3 años después la princesa Kato huyo de su reino y nadie la pudo encontrar**

 **FIN DEL SUCULENTO FLASH BACK**

 **Sailor Sun: y por eso yo busco a mi amiga de otra vida y ella en esta época es llamada Serena Tsukino y es Sailor moon la futura reina del tokio de cristal y según cuenta la leyenda el futuro reino del sol y el tokio de cristal deben vivir en armonía pero eso puede que no ocurra ya que el príncipe de la tierra debe estar de acuerdo con el tratado y por lo que veo no lo estará**

 **Serena: y tu como supiste donde estaba**

 **Seiya: la princesa siguió el poder de su semilla estelar y la pudo encontrar**

 **SAILOR Sun: perdonen mis modales ellos son mis guardianes el caballero estelar Fighter y la princesa de las estrellas Kakyuu**

 **Haruka: y como sabremos si ustedes no son enemigos y están actuando**

 **Kakyuu: tienes razón para que creas en nuestra palabra yo te dare lo mas valioso que tengo**

 **Acto seguido le entrega un cetro similar al de Sailor Sun que es el que tiene todo su poder**

 **Kakyuu: esto te mostrara que nosotras no somos enemigas y que somos sus aliadas nosotros hemos viajado desde un lugar muy lejano solo para encontrarlas**

 **Continuara…..**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
